The Meta VS Reaper
Description Red vs Blue VS Overwatch! When death calls, these two good soldiers gone bad pick up the phone! Which will reign terror better? The Freelancer of the Brute Shot or Gabriel Reyes, the wielder of the Hellfire Shotguns! FIND OUT NOW! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL YOUR FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN SIXTY SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! MELEE! GO! MELEE! (Cue Inferno - Mick Gordon) -Unknown Desert" Footsteps are seen, tracing to a walking man in a white metalic suit. Actually, was he a man, or a machine? His armor was covered in scratches, his posture was horrible and his weapon was held on his back. It was the Meta, he was angry, he was lucky to be alive from that fall, though he just wished he had his hands wrapped around that brat Simmons' neck, he would have squeezed it with all of his migh- "Hello....." . . . . . . . . . . . "Maine." With those words, the Meta turned, grabbed the Brute Shot and swung the blade part of the weapon forward, but no one was there. Agent Maine felt a slithering presence behind him and checked, to see Gabriel Reyes AKA Reaper's shotguns pointed at him. Reaper: This should be entertaining..... 'NOBODY BLINK!' FIGHT! 60! Gabe pulled the trigger at the exact same moment that the Meta did, however, the hellfire bullets traveled faster than Maine's grenade could ever hope traveling, the shotgun bullets impacted the grenade, and it exploded in Meta's face. Reaper kept shooting at the Meta, sending him back slightly every shot from both barrels. 50! Maine charges at the Offense Hero and hooks him in the face, then proceeds to keep jabbing him in the stomach and chest. The Freelancer grabs Reyes by the leg and throws him into the ground, the Meta grabs the Brute Shot and slashes down, only for Gabriel to slide and get up. 40! The Meta keeps slashing at Reaper, he dodges for the most part but gets nailed in the chest twice. The agent slashes one last time but Reaper lifts his knee up and blocks it and fires a shotgun blast at Meta, knocking him back and damaging him. Reaper teleports behind the Meta. Reaper: Death walks among you.... Reyes pulls both triggers, unleashing the powerful bullets, knocking Maine away again. 30! The Freelancer Agent yells in rage as he fires grenades from the Brute Shot, but Gabriel goes into his Wraith Form and stands still until the Meta tackles him to the floor and smashes his head several times in sucession, shaking the area around them. Reaper uses his claws to slash at Maine's head, distracting him enough to kick him back and get up. Reyes shoots multiple times. 20! Meta activates his Overshield as Reaper throws away his Hellfire Shotguns and pulls out a new pair, he proceeds to activate his Death Blossom Ultimate and fires rounds from his guns. DIE! DIE! DI-''' Until Maine stabs him in the chest and sparta-kicks him away, the Freelancer fires a grenade, Reaper smacks it back with one of the shotguns, it hits him and he stumbles backwards as his enhancement dissipates. The Meta activates his Bubble Shield as he fires grenades and Gabe fires but to no avail. '''10! Reaper teleports into the Bubble Shield with the Meta, catching him by surprise and pointing the Hellfire Shotguns at his chest. Reaper: From the shadows.... 5! Reyes fires at Maine's body, splattering blood everywhere, and dissipating the enhancement once more. 4! Reaper keeps firing, Meta is covered in blood and from head to toe. 3! The Meta's body falls down on the warm stone, Reaper looks at the fallen opponent. 2! Gabriel lifts his foot up and smashes down. 1! The foot went through Maine's head, kicking up sand, splattering brain matter and blood on the surface, K.O.! (Cue Victory Theme - Overwatch) Meta's blood stained the surface, what was left of his mangled and headless body filled with smoking holes slowly got overcasted by the lightness of the desert sand. The screen fades to black as Reaper absorbs Maine's soul whilst cackiling like a maniac. Reaper: All healed up.. . . . . Reaper THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS! (Cue Hanamura Theme - Overwatch) REAPER!Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun Fights